


malam sebelum tahun berganti

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Kaminaga cerewet soal cokelat panas, malam pergantian tahun, dan toko yang tutup.[ Untuk #NoticeMeEvent ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> .  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas penulisan fanfiksi ini."  
> [ Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent ]

**[i]**

Sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kalau kau si bodoh Kaminaga, jangan habiskan makanan di kulkas dan beri makan Lary. 

.

“Apa-apaan?”

Itu adalah kertas yang bodoh, pikir Kaminaga. Tertempel bisu di bawah papan nomor sepuluh dan sederet nama Hatano yang tercetak dengan apik, dengan tiga kanji seperti pada umumnya. Tapi itu memang kertas yang bodoh, juga mengejutkan. Seolah-olah pemuda itu tahu kalau ia akan mampir malam ini, berdiri di depan rumah sederhananya tanpa ada yang membukakan pintu. Hatano tinggal seorang diri, tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman serumah, dan ditemani dengan tiga ekor udang di dalam akuarium bulat. Seminggu yang lalu dua ekor udangnya mati, Hatano marah-marah karena terakhir kali yang dia ingat, Kaminaga mampir dan menaburkan butiran-butiran anyir terlalu banyak ke dalam akuarium. Itu makanan ikan astaga, Kaminaga terkadang meringis kalau mengingat kebodohannya. Iya, ia mengaku, _duh._

Dan sekarang, rumah di depannya sepi. Lampu luar sudah dinyalakan, di dalam agak gelap, dua jam sebelum tahun berganti dan bungkusan _cake_ di tangannya akan terbuang kalau ia tidak menemukan Hatano. Dimakan sendiri rasanya percuma, ia suka makanan manis tetapi tidak ingin menyantapnya sendirian. Amari bilang itu semacam modus, tapi _heck,_ apa pedulinya.

“Hum, coba aku pikir dulu sebentar,” sahut Kaminaga, monolog. “Miyoshi sedang kencan, Jitsui sibuk dengan _deadline_ , restoran Fukomoto pasti penuh dan Odagiri ada di sana, Amari mengurus keponakannya, Tazaki—ah, lupakan. Mereka semua tidak berguna.”

Ia merogoh ponsel di saku mantel, bernapas pelan tanpa sadar saat hangat merambat lambat di sekitar jemarinya, Kaminaga kira percuma saja ia membawa saru tangan wolnya. Mengingat jarak sepuluh langkah rumah Hatano dari rumahnya dan oke, cokelat panas mungkin sudah disediakan kalau ia mampir. Dan pikirannya meleset. Hatano tidak muncul dan ruginya ia karena sarung tangan wol.

 _Well_ , setidaknya itu memudahkan Kaminaga untuk mengetik sederet pesan.

.

**[ii]**

Pendek   
  
Cebol  
  
Chibisuke  
  
Ayolaaaaaaaah, Hatanooo  
  
Apa  
  
Cih! Apa-apaan kau, baru membalas kalau sudah dipanggil Hatano  
  
Kalau tidak salah, Kaminaga-san, itu namaku   
  
Ew, aneh sekali menggunakan sufiks itu padaku  
  
Kalau masih berbicara yang tidak penting, aku tidak akan balas lagi  
  
Tapi itu kau membalas  
  
Oke, jangan lupa kasih makan Lary  
  
IYA TUNGGU SEBENTAR AKU BERCANDA  
  
Ini pertanyaan yang benar, oke  
  
Di mana kau?  
  
Di mana-mana  
  
APASIH  
  
TIDAK LUCU  
  
Aku tidak melucu. Lagipula, tidak penting aku ada di mana sekarang. Habiskan malam tahun barumu dengan pacar-pacarmu itu sana  
  
Aduh, jahat sekali. Akun twitter-ku baru saja di-block oleh gadis incaranku  
  
Itu. Tidak. PENTING  
  
Pergi sana  
  
Ayolah, Hatano, di mana kau sekarang? Aku bawa cake, lho. Akan sayang kalau tidak dimakan  
  
Astaga, kenapa tidak makan saja sendiri, sih. Aku sibuk, Kaminaga   
  
Di malam tahun baru begini? Jangan bodoh  
  
S  
  
I  
  
B  
  
U  
  
ಥ_ಥ  
  
K  
  
Jangan mencariku   
  
Oke  
  
Bodohnya aku  
  
Seharusnya aku tahu lebih awal kalau kau ada di sana, Hatano  
  
Cih  
  


.

**[iii]**

Kalau Kaminaga ingin berterus terang, malam tahun baru dan Hatano bukanlah perpaduan yang cocok. Itu memang bukan sesuatu yang terjadi begitu saja, secara tiba-tiba dan mendadak, tapi melalui proses yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah Hatano bicarakan lagi.

Kaminaga ingat mereka masih suka membuat boneka salju di umur lima tahun, perang salju usai pulang sekolah saat di bangku menengah atas, membersihkan salju-salju yang menumpuk di depan toko cokelat kekek Hatano bahkan hingga saat ini, di tahun ketiga kuliah mereka.

Hatano tidak alergi terhadap dingin, tidak bermusuhan dengan musim dingin, tidak juga mengeluh soal betapa menyebalkan suhu menurun drastis atau salju-salju bodoh yang membenamkan kakinya. Tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember adalah waktu di mana Kaminaga muncul di depan pintu rumah Hatano, menunggu secangkir cokelat panas yang dibuatkan dan kumpulan _video game_ yang akan dimainkan.  

Naif sekali, eh, berpikir kalau selamanya selalu berjalan sebagai mana mestinya.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kaminaga. Tepat sebelum satu tahun yang lalu, hari di mana pergantian tahun tinggal menghitung detik dan jarum jam berhenti di angka dua belas, kakek Hatano tak pernah lagi membuka mata.

.

**[iv]**

Kalau mau datang, lewat pintu belakang. Hari ini toko tutup   
  
Aku tahu :)  
  


.

**[v]**

“Jadi... sedang apa kau?”

“Yah... seperti yang kau lihat.” Napas Hatano tersengal-sengal, kedua tangan sibuk dengan sekop  besar dan tumpukan salju yang sengaja ia sisikan di bawah akar-akar pohon besar. Halaman belakang toko memang luas. Ada sebuah gazebo kecil yang terletak di bagian barat, jalan setapak bebatuan, dan alat-alat besar seperti lemari alumunium yang sudah tidak terpakai.

“Kenapa dibersihkannya sekarang? Besok-besok juga pasti penuh lagi,” cibir Kaminaga, sedikit puas dalam hati ketika akhirnya Hatano berhenti dan mendongak malas ke arahnya. “Pipimu merah, sudah berapa lama di sini?”

“Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, mungkin,”

“Oh, astaga, sebentar lagi tengah malam dan orang gila mana yang mau membersihkan salju-salju ini sendirian? Dan malam hari, dan tengah malam, dan besok menghadapi tahun baru.” Ringisan kecil pura-pura dikeluarkan, “kecuali kau, tentunya.”

“Berhenti mendramatisir, bodoh,” gagang sekop dilemparkan, Kaminaga refleks menangkap. “Padahal sedikit lagi, tapi aku jadi lelah gara-gara kau,”

“Berterima kasihlah,”

“Mana sudi,”

Kaminaga mendengus. “Mau main kembang api?”

“Otakmu bermasalah, ya?”

“Hei, tahun baru itu kan identiknya dengan kembang api. Yah, biasanya untuk negara-negara tropis dan tidak ada musim dinginnya, sih.”

“Kalau sudah tahu jangan mengatakan hal yang konyol,”

“Siapa tahu kau mau,” cemberutnya itu tidak main-main, tapi Hatano tidak peduli. Kaminaga melemparkan sekop ke arah pohon begitu saja, mengabaikan lirikan tajam yang Hatano berikan, lantas mengekori pemuda itu kembali ke dalam toko. Suhu hangat selalu membuat Kaminaga tenang, pun yang dirasakannya saat ia mencium aroma kokoa bercampur susu begitu kakinya memijak dapur toko.

“Cokelat panas?”

Hatano mendelik sekilas, lalu mengembuskan napas pelan. “Kau bagian cuci gelas.”

“Oke,” jawaban Kaminaga kelewat cepat. Ia lekas meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Hatano, menahannya sejenak dan menggerutu dalam hati karena kancing jaket pemuda itu belum dikaitkan dengan benar. Rasanya gemas kalau dibiarkan, pantas saja jemari Hatano terasa begitu beku dan bewarna pucat.

“Tanganmu dingin,” sahut Kaminaga, tepat setelah Hatano menarik diri dan melenggang tak acuh ke arah boks _cake_ yang Kaminaga bawa, tersimpan bisu di atas konter. “Oh, yang tersisa hanya _red velvet_ , _shortcake_ -nya habis,”

“ _Red velvet_ tidak masalah,”

Kaminaga nyengir lebar. “Cokelat panas?”

“Iya, iya, cerewet.”

“Hatano,”

“Apa lagi,”

Sorot mata Kaminaga berubah sendu. “Kau baik-baik saja, kan?”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “... pertanyaan bodoh.”

Kekehan kecil terdengar. “Hanya memastikan dan—oh,” Kaminaga beringsut terburu-buru, berhenti di hadapan Hatano dan kembali meraih tangan kiri pemuda itu. “Kancingnya terbuka lagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya bisa nyumbang buat #NoticeMeEvent meskipun mepet 8"))) dan pertama kalinya bikin kamihata, ehe. Makasih udah sudah menyempatkan mampir /o/


End file.
